grimadventuresfandomcom-20200223-history
Billy Gets an "A"
''Billy Gets an "A" is the 5th episode from season 7 of The Grim Adventures of Billy & Mandy.'' Plot There was a test in the school of Billy. He gets an F so he requested Grim to turn his F grade into an A. At last Grim turned the F grade to an A. When he does that all, everything becomes the opposite, such as Harold and Gladys switching genders and roles, Pud'n becoming a bully while Sperg becomes a whimp and Irwin becoming a ladies' man. Strangely, only Mandy remains her usual bossy and wicked self. When Grim was irritated from it, he and Mandy decide to go back in time to stop Billy. But they fail everytime. Credits * Story and Storyboard by: 'Alex Almaguer * '''Directed by: '''Kris Sherwood Quotes *'Billy: If you be so kind, Hoss. *'Hoss': 1 Week Later. ---- *'Grim': Well, alright, fine. All do it. ---- *'Grim': Now, hold your test paper up high and close your ryes. Hmm. Something doesn't feel quite right. ---- *'Grim': No, that's not it. Wait. What did you say? ---- *'Hoss': The Next Day. ---- *'Ms. Butterbean': uh, anyone else? ---- *'Grim': Why I can't shake this feeling like something horribly wrong. I just don't know what it is? Maybe a sandwich would make me feel better. ---- *'Gladys': I am so glad to be home. ---- *'Grim': Oh, no. That's it. That's gotta be it. I've gotta find Billy quick. Billy, Billy! Oh, there you are. You got to listen to me. What I magically change the grade on your paper it create some alternate reality. We've got to change your grade back. *'Mandy': What are you talkijng about, Grim? *'Grim': Mandy, how do you feel? Are you still the same heartless dem child you were once more? You still are. ---- *'Grim': I'm telling you now, boy. ---- *'Guy': Billy, yhr Nobel Piece Prize comitte with all nerds worldwide proudly presents you Noel Peace Prize. ---- *'Mandy': Can you just zap Billy's test and cahnge his grade yourself? *'Grim': Ah, it won't work. ---- *'Grim': There's only one thing to do. We've got to go back in time and stop me from changing Billy's grade in the first place. *'Mandy': Grim, what is this place? *'Grim': We are travelling back through the fabric of time and space. ---- *'Past Grim': Now, hold your test paper up high and close your ryes. *(Mandy and Billy arrives) *'Grim': No! Don't do it! *'Past Grim': Hey, you're me? *'Grim': Yes. I'm Grim from one week to the future. I'm here to stop you rfom changing Billy's grade in causing all reality to reverse itself. *'Past Grim': Wows. You good thing you show up when you did. I was about to-- ---- *'Both': No! *'Grim': Come on. We gotta go back further to the past. Billy, Billy! Oh, there you are. Listen to me, boy. It is very important that you study for the nex exam next week. Got it? ---- *'Grim': Let's go back further and see if we can stop Billy from ever being born. ---- *'Grim': Listen, Mandy, we've been through hundreds and hundreds. Who knows what will all end. Trivia * It is unknown why Grim doesn’t use his time travel powers to go back in time to warn himself about Mr. Snuggles. Gallery Video es:Billy Saca Sobresaliente